


You are our Sunshine

by LackingALife



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: AU modern, Angst, F/M, Sweet, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingALife/pseuds/LackingALife
Summary: Before Natsu rejoined Fiore Academy, Lucy's life had gone tangle-free from Fairytail. However when he's back it's obvious his wacky, optimistic and smile-spreading persona will wiggle it's way into the hearts of all around him like fire.But the grin everyone's used to, is not as pain-free as he tries to make out.Can Lucy teach Natsu the beautiful art of accepting help and Natsu allow himself to speak his problems?





	You are our Sunshine

Lucy forced a smile onto her face. Another day, same trash. She whipped up her lip gloss and gave her lips two layers of the stuff, patting her lips together she grinned into her mirror. She gave herself three puffs from a small pink bottle of perfume one on her wrists and two on her chest. Grabbing her quick-dry nail polish she done her nails completely pink and added a protective see-through layer to them. Considering having black stripes going down them she finally decided that would be best. She laid back onto her plush bed in her dress robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel with rollers visible, she then reached out for her toes playing her all-time favourite song ‘Love Me Like You Do’ by Ellie Golding. Or was it Coulding?

Oh well. She leapt from her bed like she had suffered an electric shock and danced with her dog, Plue, screeching out the high notes. Having let Plue go and stopping his torture the poor dog raced of his tail between his legs. Lucy chuckled evilly and went back to her ‘preparingherselffortheday’. She grabbed a hair brush and a hair spray bottle. Undoing her hair and pulling off her towel she let the girls fall past her shoulder. Giving her scalp a good itch she went straight back into work. A cloud of strawberry smelling sweetness surrounded her head like fog for a while as she went to work on her hair. She tied up a side ponytail releasing most of her hair. She pulled to bangs to their place to ‘frame’ her face. Placing the black hair bow up perfectly, she admired her work for a split second before pouncing onto her make up kit to prepare the ‘natural’ look. A dab of petroleum jelly on her eyebrows to give them a quick tidy. A hint of blush and a touch of eyeliner. Now Lucy was walking towards her wardrobe, a look of determination written on her face.  
“Princess?” Virgo said unsurely gliding to Lucy, whom at the time was squatting and edging closer to her wardrobe. Lucy turned obviously wishing to delay the solitude moment of entering her wardrobe.  
“Yes?”  
“You’ll need my help,” Virgo said grimly, pulling up her sleeves. Lucy turned back to the white doors that held back all of her clothes. Aries suddenly appeared by the wardrobe and both Virgo and Aries pulled open the majestic vintage doors. A blinding light hit Lucy’s face and then a tsunami of clothes poured out.  
After an agonising ten minutes of pulling Lucy from the wreckage, twenty minutes of looking for an outfit and another thirty-eight to put back all the clothes Lucy was ready. She was wearing a black skater skirt, two fingerless black gloves, a black choker, a crop top with pink and black floral print, two black boot high heels and a denim jacket. It wasn’t casual nor fancy but it had an element of cute to it. Happy, to say the least, and slightly proud, Aries and Virgo left Lucy to her ‘preparingherselffortheday’. Lucy picked up a black bag with bunny ears, filled it with what she would need and picked up her richly decorated file binder.

It was covered in stars, doodles and, of course, glitter. At the back the zodiac signs were drawn with their names underneath them, all of them had an analysis beside them describing the type of person you were depending on your birth. Lucy raced out of her room, grabbed her lunch and taking a slice of toast as she left the house as she had no time to eat food (notice how she spent all her time ‘preparingherselffortheday’ that she could not eat). Leaping into her pink sports car, she hit the acceleration and flew off past the golden gates of hell prison. At least that was what she called it – her father called it expensive and fine workmanship. Lucy had pointed out it was a woman who had made the plans for this so it should be said as `fine workwomanship’ but her father did not seem to hear. Now as Lucy zoomed past the gates she barely acknowledged them because looking at her I phone she would be approximately twenty five minutes late, fifteen if she was lucky. Her I phone had a pink and white marble look to it. 

Lucys Pov

I can’t believe I’m late! First day back from summer vacay and I’m late! My names Lucy Heartfilia, your average pretty girl. `Love me like you do’ is my song, no matter how old it is (2015 FYI). I’m sixteen turning seventeen next year June. Some people say that sixteen is the ripe years of ones life, filled with excitement, romance and growing up, I agree. It’s good to be me. In case you’re a total dunce it is the 20th of July 2018, read straight from my phone calendar. I am pretty much not prepared for today though, I have to wake up earlier to do everything. My car has a hundred percent Italian leather seats and in the heat of summer let’s just say your butt burns off, that’s the reason for my constantly moving butt and tapping my wheel. Usually I get my ex-boyfriend, Leo, to drive me in summer because his seats don’t make my butt a bacon maximus but I think I’m dumped him a week ago. Not to be mean, it’s just… I don’t think I want to spend my whole life with him so why spend any longer with him at all. He’s a bit of a – what’s the word – doughnut. And a player, and not smart, or funny or – oh you get the point. I round the final bend to school and to my utter surprise students are loafing about the entrance. I check my phone and it definitely says I’m late. Unless everyone’s on some kind of strike? Why does no one ever tell me anything? I park into an open space and hit my lock button on my keys. I come to an abrupt halt in front of Mira Strauss and Juvia Locsher.  
“What’s up?”  
Juvia and Mira look up and smile at me.  
“Looking cute, amigo!” Mira says admiringly.  
“Yeah, is that suede heels I see?” Juvia askes finishing with a giggle.  
“You know it! I must say though, how chic, Juvie, I would have never thought to wear grey eye shadow but it gives you such a misty look! Gray has got to notice you now. And Mira you’re owning those stilettos! Now I feel underdressed,” I say pouting slightly.  
Mira is wearing a two part white lacy dress with her hair in a high ponytail. She is wearing red stilettos and has a cute red (large might I add) handbag over her arm. Her lips have been given a quick whip of red lipstick. Juvia is, of course, pulling of the blue. She looks like the ocean with all the blues and greens she chose. She’s wearing a leather jacket that comes up to her waist and has the sea imprinted on it and a dress that comes just up to her knees and is blueish green. Her hair is out and curled with a black beret a top of it. She’s wearing almost knee high black boots as well.

“Your too kind,” Mira says as usual graceful and naturally handling my compliments. Juvia, however, looks abashed and is trying to compliment be back. I hold up a hand to silence her stuttering’s.  
“You know you can accept a compliment without paying it back, Juvie, right?” I say as Mira laughs at Juvia’s little antics.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s harder than it looks…” She mutters, her eyes wandering over to a bunch of rowdy, boisterous boys across the playground.  
“Hey girls, aren’t we meant to be in class?” I ask feeling like a bit of a dunce. Juvia snaps back to me and Mira looks at me blankly.  
“Um no,” Juvia says looking confused.  
“Unless you want to get to class early. Are we that boring?” Mira says her smile determining the last sentence was a joke. I pull out my phone and wave it in their faces.  
“Uh hello? We’re late!” I say exasperated.  
“That’s fifteen minutes behind time,” Juvia said taking out her own phone. I shrivel and fall to the ground. They stare at me blankly.  
“You mean to tell me I could have at least taken more than a measly slice of burnt toast?” I say barely above a whisper. The two of them burst out laughing and as I glance at my golden watch I know they’re correct, I have thirteen minutes till school starts. Suddenly the noise from the boys subsides and it took me a while to realise that was the reason for the quietness. Mira helps me up still snorting.  
“Erza had the most boring school meeting ever recorded today,” Mira says rolling her eyes. Mira is an elite member of the school council, you see and Erza is school president. Every fresh term a meeting is held before school and this term was no different. They usually have other meetings but this meeting was mandatory. Although saying that all meetings are mandatory if Erza called them all. Mira is a senior and in her last year in school and is the school idol. Juvia and I are her adoring friends that also happen to be her bff’s. Obviously we’re of the popular breed, but that was obvious.  
“Oh no. What was it about?” Juvia asked sympathetically.  
“A nightmare, we were all expected to have ideas about Senior Prom without being warned! The start of the school term and already we’re forced to plan our own party! UGH! The only reason she’s doing this as well is because it’s her last year! She never cared that much about any other party!” Mira ranted, putting a slender hand to her forehead.  
“Um girls?” I ask grabbing Juvia and Mira’s hands. “Don’t look now but Gray and Loke heading our way, nine o’ clock.”  
This was code red and code blue (Juvia insisted it should be blue) of girl’s handbook of girlyness. Code red for `OH NO! My ex-boyfriend is walking my way. AWKS MUCH?’ and code blue for `OHMIGOSH! Your crush is walking in my direction!’  
Mira shoved me behind her and started chatting away about parties and Juvia was organised the first person Gray met.  
“Hey Lucy, girls,” Gray says smiling over at us. I look up and give him a stiff nod. Juvia starts playing with her hair. “Is it true that Loke broke up with you or… and did you cry?” Gray says cutting straight to the point, his hands still tucked into his pocket. Loke is trying to drag him away.  
“Come on dude, leave it.” He mutters not catching my eyes. Gray however doesn’t budge.  
My nostrils flare with anger. How dare Loke spread lies! It was not he who broke up with me! I would never cry over scum like the filthy orange haired player in front of me.  
“NO!” I blurt breaking rule one of girlyness; never say more than you have to, to your bff’s crush. But I think this is a mite bit more important. Gray’s eyes widen with strange delight.  
“I would never cry over him! And I broke up with you, Leo Loke Lion!” A savage burst of happiness entered my body. Loke winces and skulks off as Gray laughs after him.  
“How dare he!” I say turning to Juvia and Mira, still fuming.  
“Gray ~ Sama didn’t even look Juvia’s way…” Juvia says looking hopelessly cracked. She sorta reminds me of a lonely puppy. Juvia often speaks in third person when she is sad or nervous; another one of her oddities.  
“Oh I’m sorry Juvia…” I say immediately feeling guilty.  
“Better luck next time kiddo,” Mira says rubbing Juvia’s back. “Why don’t you put away your bags,” Juvia was carrying a gym bag that carries her swim wear, because she does swimming after school. She literally moves like a swan. She nodded sadly, flinging her bag over her shoulder. Mira and I see her of and then suddenly she rounds up on me.  
“Gray seemed strangely interested in your break up.”  
I know immediately what’s she trying to say, so I quickly say.  
“What? No? He just wants to laugh at Loke or something…” Mira looked at me disbelieving but all she does is sigh.  
“Well we better get to class!” Mira links her arm into mine and we strut off bursting into giggles as we do. The nagging feeling has still not left me. I turn and see Gray watching me. He quickly turns away and talks to his group of friends but I’m left with the terrible sinking feeling of the drama-filled year in store for me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope you enjoyed! XD I don't know what else to say so... Thanks 4 reading I guess!  
> 


End file.
